


Daddy Issues

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Genitals, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Piss, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: After escaping from her father, Weiss Schnee decides to celebrate her freedom in the only way a slut knows how.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Many Men
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Daddy Issues

To say Jacques Schnee was a horrible father was an understatement.

Since Weiss could remember, her father had made her life one of both splendor and misery. The heiress had everything she could ever want in life: a luxurious home, unmatched wealth. However, the material possessions did nothing to heal her damaged spirit.

Over half her family had been mentally tortured by their father, be it through neglect, ignorance, or restraint. Only her older sister, Winter, had fully escaped from his tight leash, joining the military and passing the title of heiress to Weiss. Her mother had been deceived by his false charm and married the greedy bastard, only to become an alcoholic from the complete emotional detachment of her husband. The man was in love with money and power more than his own wife.

And then there was Weiss herself. Even after going against his wishes and attending Beacon Academy, Jacques had snatched her back up after the tragic Grimm attack and was practically holding her hostage up to this point, disconnected from her friends and anyone else.

After her recent outburst and revelation that Jacques had decided her slimy, boot-licking brother Whitley would become the next head of their family instead of her, Weiss wanted nothing more than to stick it to that mustached asshole in any way possible, even if he would never find out.

Now out of his grasp, having escaped Schnee Manor with the help of her butler Klein, she planned on being as free spirited and carefree as she could possibly be.

And after the constant stress of the last few months, Weiss knew exactly what she wanted to do.

“Well, this is the place…”

Closing the GPS tracker on her scroll, Weiss Schnee walked into the small doorway, tucked away in one of Mantle’s many dirty alleyways. It had taken her a lot of trouble to get down here unnoticed. Her father had already put out a bounty for her safe return home, and a few searchers had spotted her on the way down. Fortunately, Weiss had no trouble convincing them to let her be.

A couple of blowjobs did the trick.

For as dignified as her name made her seem, Weiss was a closet slut. Her father had forbid her from having a boyfriend prior to her stay at Beacon, but once she was there she took no time in losing her virginity. She couldn’t remember his name, but she had paid him handsomely to keep it a secret. Back then she still had a lot of pride in her family, paying off dozens of more lucky fellows to keep their escapades a secret. Not even the rest of Team RWBY knew of her promiscuity.

Weiss stepped into a small office, with a little desk across the room. She set her suitcase containing Myrtenaster under a nearby table; she wouldn’t be needing it for this. For as dirty as the outside looked, the interior was surprisingly clean and tidy. The only thing that gave away the true nature of this business was the calendar with a nude drawing of Glynda Goodwitch on it. Weiss couldn’t help but smirk at that. She stepped up to the desk and tapped once on the silver bell. A few seconds passed, and she tapped it again.

“Hello?” Weiss said, looking around, “Anybody here?”

“Just a sec!” A voice called. The curtains to Weiss’s left parted, and a big, dark-skinned man walked out. He was at least twice the girl’s size, with two small and curved horns on the side of his head: a ram Faunus. “What can I do for-

He stared in awe at Weiss, star-struck. “Holy shit! You’re the Schnee girl, aren’t ya?”

“That would be me,” she replied, “I’m here to make a video.”

 _“What?!_ You, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?” the man laughed heartily, slapping his hand on the desk, “You do realize what kind of films we do here, yeah?”

“I do.” Weiss answered quickly, looking him dead in the eyes. The big man stopped chuckling.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes. I am.”

Still in shock, the Faunus reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a stack of papers, handing them to Weiss to read. “Well, since that’s the case, I’m gonna need you to sign some shit. Letting us know what you’re boundaries are and all that before we-

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Weiss said with a sly smile, handing the pages back. She undid the buttons on the neck of her petticoat, and exposed her bare shoulders to the man. She stepped up to him and grabbed his crotch, squeezing his member through his pants. She could feel him growing in her hands, her panties already getting wet from the thought of what was to come. “Just put as many cocks in me as you can.”

“Sh-shit,” the man stammered, her boldness taking him off guard, “Alright then, let me call my boys and we’ll get things set up. It’ll be real quick.”

“I’ll get changed into something more comfortable then,” Weiss whispered seductively, “Don’t make me wait.”

* * *

The camera flipped on, fixed dead center on Weiss sitting on a large, black couch. Gone was her expensive dress and heels, now wearing nothing more than a green sports bra and small booty shorts. The tight top hugged her small and supple breasts, her hard nipples poking out and begging to be suckled on. The shorts dug into her crotch, presenting an outline of her pussy for all to see.

“Hello, everyone,” Weiss said to the camera, “My name is Weiss Schnee. I was once the Heiress to the SDC, but now…” Licking her lips, she reached off-camera and brought a small bullet dildo into frame. _“I just want to fuck my little pussy for you.”_

Raising her legs, Weiss laid back on the couch and removed her shorts, exposing her pink sex. She stuck the dildo in her mouth, lubing it before rubbing it on her sensitive lips and sliding it into her hole.

“Mmmmh…” Schnee moaned as she pushed the toy into her cunt, sliding it in and out slowly. She activated the vibrating function on her plaything, and gasped out loud as it buzzed on her hard clit. “Oh, yes… So good!”

She picked up speed, forcing it in and out, faster and faster, reaching back as far as she could into herself. Not even five minutes in, and Weiss was already about to cum. She shivered as the climax built up, fucking herself and fingering the rim of her asshole with her pinky, edging her orgasm until she could hold it no more.

_“Oh, fuck!”_

Arching her back, Weiss stared wide-eyed at the ceiling breathing heavily. She collapsed back, having to brush her bangs from her face. The bullet was covered in her delicious juices, and the slut needed to taste herself. Licking her cum off the toy, she then set it aside. She needed something else now, something bigger.

The next dildo was at least three times as big as the bullet, shaped like the cock of a horse, and nearly as thick as Weiss’s arm. **Perfect.**

She crawled onto the floor, planting the fake dick down firmly. The large tip slid in between her lower lips without resistance, as the little cock-slut squatted up and down on the toy. The dildo was big enough that it made a bulge in her pelvis, shifting back and forth within her. Weiss pulled at her tender nipples, clenching her teeth as she pleasured her cunt.

 _“Yes…”_ she moaned, grinding herself down to the base of the dildo. Its large, solid balls pressed up on her groin, tightening her insides around the shaft. The toy was doing its job, widening and preparing her pussy for the real deal. All she could imagine was being stuffed full of dick like the little slut she was. Just thinking about it – guzzling on their cum – was making her grind faster, faster, on the toy until-

_“MMMH!”_

Cumming again, Weiss braced herself on her forearms. The orgasm was so intense she had nearly fallen flat on her face. Last thing she needed was a chipped tooth before her scene really got started.

And she was more than ready for the main event.

Her eyes fixated on the door across the room from her, as the ram Faunus and nine other men with the same muscular build as him made a beeline straight for her. Weiss could see the outline of their animal-like cocks in their shorts as they circled around her. She was trapped, and had no plans to escape.

“You ready for some dick, bitch?” One of the Faunus grinned, gripping Weiss by the ponytail and pulling her to his crotch. Her only reply was a long lick up the length of his bulge. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

In a matter of seconds, Weiss was pulled to her feet and being groped all over by strong hands as she began kissing the ram Faunus. Her supple breasts were cupped from behind, fingers pushing her nipples inward. She felt someone dry-humping her rear, their erection a perfect fit between her ass cheeks. Weiss could only anticipate how far his cock would fit up inside her holes, or how his cum would taste in her mouth.

She couldn’t wait anymore, and began pulling one of her many partner’s shorts down. His member sprung out at attention, and Weiss was pleasantly surprised to see he was a horse Faunus. Bending down, she stuck the cock into her mouth and furiously sucked on his tip. She needed more, and her lack of gag reflex allowed her to bring her lips to his base.

“Holy fuck, man!” the lucky Faunus exclaimed to his friend as Schnee devoured his dick, “She’s a fuckin’ pro at this shit! _God-damn!”_

“Give me a turn, bro,” the other man said, pulling Weiss back by her ponytail and off her first cock. Still catching her breath, she found another dick shoved into her mouth. She didn’t get a good look at what breed he was, but it was a lot thicker than the last. Weiss moaned as she pleasured him, massaging his balls in her hand as she sucked him off.

This man was more aggressive than the last, pushing her head back and forth into his crotch with great force. The constant thrusting down her throat was making Weiss tear up, black makeup streaming down her face. But she didn’t mind; the thrill of being skull-fucked was turning her on too much to care about her appearance. Her tongue caressed his veiny cock as it glided in her warm mouth, tasting his strong pre-cum already. That wasn’t enough for her. She began humming, vibrating on his dick as she licked it with even more vigor, using her free hand to stroke what little of his base she could grasp to milk him of his cum.

Her skillful jerking was too much for the Faunus to handle, and he could hold himself no longer. He released himself down her throat, warm semen trickling down to her stomach. A few small humps later, and Weiss had devoured all of his seed without spilling a drop.

“Shit…” the man groaned, slapping her on the ass, “She got me good.”

Weiss almost felt bad for making him cum so soon, giving him a small peck on his dick before moving to her next target. She went to a Faunus with leopard-spotted skin, and put his red, feline penis into her mouth.

While taking turns tasting the different breeds of dick was something Weiss could spend all day doing, her co-stars were growing impatient with waiting to use her. Her first partner slapped her ass hard before grabbing and lining it up with his cock. Teasing the slut a bit by rubbing his head over her pussy lips, he eased himself in and filled her cavern completely.

 _“Oh, yes!”_ Weiss said, the cat cock popping out of her mouth as she glanced back at the man thrusting inside her. His warm dick was making her feel so good, rubbing her just the right way. Her wet pussy dripped to the floor with every in and out movement, her legs weakening from the amazing fucking feeling of the cock pushing her to orgasm. She had become distracted from the hard cock right in front of her, and its owner made sure to remind her of it.

And here she was, now spit-roasted between two dicks, two men fucking her mouth and pussy as seven others jerked off over her little whore body. Completely taken by her pleasure, she barely noticed her legs being lifted up by the man in the back as they started fucking her in the air. She felt so small compared to them, and it did nothing but turn her on more.

Weiss was whining loudly now, cumming while the men she was impaled on carried her over to the couch. The one she was sucking off pulled out, giving one of his friends a turn next. The newcomer waited impatiently as Weiss was laid back on the man, his cock still inside her as he relaxed on the couch. The girl opened up her mouth, inviting her second partner to put himself in her, but he was craving a different hole.

While Weiss loved sucking dick, she loved taking it in both her holes even more. The cock now pumping her ass was thinner than the one in her cunt, but what it lacked in girth it more than made up for in length. She felt quite a bit of pain with how far he was reaching inside her butt, but there was no safe-word here. These men hurting her was part of the deal. The rougher, the better.

It could only get rougher from here. Weiss felt her hair being pulled back again, and was greeted with a cock from above as another Faunus shoved his horse dick down her throat. All three men were rapidly pounding her body at once, three dicks making use of the young Huntress.

There were more than just three men to please. Blindly reaching out, Weiss managed to grasp two more shafts in her hands, using her dexterity to jerk them both off at once. Five cocks, all under her control. Still not enough. There was room for one more.

She beckoned with her eyes at one of the men standing off to the side, hoping he would notice the little bit of room to slide in between her and the partner in her ass. Luckily for her, he understood perfectly. After some shuffling, the sixth man was now sliding his shaft into her pussy, joining his pal in double-vaginal action.

“Whoa, dude!” the man under Weiss exclaimed as he felt his buddy’s dick touching his own, “Ain’t this a little gay?”

“Only if the balls touch, Dan.”

“Don’t fight,” Weiss begged, pulling the cock out of her mouth just for a moment, “Just keep fucking your little cum-slut princess…”

That bit of dirty talk was enough to shut them up, and enough to make the cock she had just started sucking on again to burst a hot load in her mouth. The sudden ejaculation caught Schnee off-guard, and she coughed up most of his cum. It dripped down her chin and onto her perky, bouncing breasts. The cocks in her hands were throbbing for her, and soon marked her thin, toned body with even more white.

“Delicious…” Weiss smiled, rubbing the semen into her skin like lotion and then smearing her cum-covered hands all over her face. She loved being such a greedy, gangbang whore. “I need more!”

The men fucking her were happy to oblige. She felt the dick in her ass burst first, his stream tickling her insides. Her pussy was filled up even more, overflowing with semen as the cocks pulled out of her sex. The slut was shaking in ecstasy on top of her partner, as another Faunus jerked his cum out on her makeup smeared face.

But Weiss was far from ready to be finished. Wobbling to her feet, cum dripping from her gaping holes, she fell into the arms of a still-erect Faunus. She clenched his member in between her thighs, grinding her cunt on his cock. “Do you wanna cum in me too?”

His answer was clear, picking her up off her feet and shoving himself into her pussy. Her small frame was easy for him to manhandle, as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he drilled her. Weiss gasped in pleasure when she felt another muscle, out of sight, entering her from behind.

 _“Oh, fuck yes!”_ Schnee cried out in orgasm, _“Fuck me! Fuck my tight little ass!”_

Weiss’s body contracted and gripped onto both of their cocks, her face buried into the neck of the Faunus in front as she cried in pleasure. Just as she was about to climax, she felt the thick cock slide out of her ass. She looked over her shoulder, confused.

“Huh- _UNF!”_

Her disappointment was soon remedied. The man pulled her backwards by her ponytail, and easily inserted himself into her mouth, leaving the helpless slut upside down and spit roasted. She flailed for a moment only being held up by the strength of their erections, but quickly caught her balance by grabbing her front partner around his waist.

Everything was getting dizzy. Weiss found it a lot harder to breathe in this position, but she was so fucking horny at this point she didn’t care if she passed out on the two men. As her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, she felt a warm trickling feeling on her stomach. To her surprise, it wasn’t cum.

“What a filthy fuckin’ bitch,” the man pissing on her body grinned, “She really said she was up for anything?”

“Hell yeah!” the ram Faunus replied while twisting Schnee’s erect nipples. He got a squeal out of the girl, and then slapped on her tits with his dick. _“No limits!”_

The skewered slut cried out as both men came in her stuffed holes. They let her fall to the floor with a thud, hot white leaking from her bruised pussy. Weiss was breathing heavily as cum dripped from the corner of her mouth, completely dazed but still wanting more.

The final Faunus who hadn’t yet finished himself on Weiss was sliding his cock between her tits. His tip popped in and out of the girl’s begging mouth as she squeezed her supple mounds as close together as she could for him. Though the cum coating her chest was a suitable lube, Weiss spit on his member for good measure. A few thrusts later, and another layer of white splattered on the bitch’s face.

“Thank you,” Weiss smiled, wiping her eyes clean. She spotted a cock slowly raising back to attention across the room, and turned over on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at the Faunus, beckoning him to her. _“Ready for round two?”_

“Hell yeah!” the man shouted, shoving his pals out of the way so he could get a second taste of Schnee pussy. He entered her easily, her fold spread wide from the massive dicks she had taken. She came on his cock as he jackhammered her into the floor.

 _“Yes!”_ she slurred, completely drunk on sex, _“Harder, daddy! Fuck your little girl!”_

Weiss imagined Jacques watching them, disgusted at what a slut for Faunus cock his daughter turned out to be. She was finally free of his control, and he could never stop her from fucking anybody now. As she felt another erection enter in her ass, she started to laugh in glee.

This was the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life.

“She’s losin’ it,” the ram Faunus smirked at his buddy, both watching as Schnee took a third dick in her mouth, “Think we should call it after this?”

“Nah, man,” his friend chuckled, dialing a number on his scroll, “I’m callin’ my buddies from down the block over! This bitch is gettin’ dicked all night!”

* * *

_“Mnf…_

Wearily opening her eyes, Weiss found herself lying face-first on a cum-stained carpet. She was still completely naked, and very sticky from the dozens of loads her body had been painted with.

Weiss wasn’t sure when she had blacked out last night. After another twenty or so men had entered the room to fuck her brains out, things had gotten fuzzy. It must had lasted for hours, all of them filling her up with their seed. She could have sworn she had three dicks in her ass at one point, maybe four.

It was likely four. For as much pleasure she felt during the experience, her entire body ached. Her pussy and asshole were tender to the touch. She slowly stood to her feet, seeing the ram Faunus asleep the couch they had fucked on. All traces of the other men were gone.

Not wanting to wake the man up, the girl carefully tiptoed over to the closet, grabbing her neatly hung dress and lingerie from inside. She would have to find time to shower later; she had to get out of Atlas as soon as possible, before her father’s men came looking for her here in Mantle.

It took only a few minutes for her to get dressed. Just before she was about to go out the door, Weiss saw the tripod positioned in the far corner of the room, camera still attached. While she knew she was a pure slut at heart, she did not need that video leaking to the world at large. She did not come here to become a porn star; it was the only place she knew she could get gangbanged without fear of being abducted and sold into sex slavery. Besides, if her teammates found out about this, she would never hear the end of it. And Gods forbid Jaune would watch it…

Weiss snagged the camera, leaving into the office and put it into her suitcase beside her weapon. The sound of yawning from the other room told the huntress it was time to get out of there. She took a cloak hanging by the door off the hook as she left; better to conceal herself now than to get caught by authorities leaving a porn studio.

She ran a few blocks down, checking her scroll for a GPS map of her location. She knew for certain there was a small airbase around here, one with a pilot that could fly her to Vale where she could reunite with Ruby and Yang. Finding the pilot was one thing, convincing him to get her off continent was another thing altogether.

Nothing a quick blowjob wouldn’t solve…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was a one-shot idea I came up with out of the blue. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
